The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for computed tomography (CT) imaging, for example to systems and methods for using model based image reconstruction (MBIR) or other iterative approaches to reconstruction a CT image.
In CT imaging, an X-ray source may be rotated around an object to obtain imaging information. X-rays from the source attenuated by the object may be collected or detected by a detector and used to reconstruct an image.
Statistical and/or model based X-ray CT reconstruction may reduce noise and artifacts using safer low-dose CT scans compared to conventional filtered back-projection (FBP) methods; however, certain previous approaches utilizing such reconstruction (e.g., of large helical CT scan data) techniques require overly long computation times. For example, even if aspects of previous approaches could be performed in parallel, significant time may be consumed due to periods of time during which one or more processors remain idle time while waiting on data transfer.